notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic (NOTD)
Description :Medics are Marines who have undergone years of first aid training and combat medical experience. There is no injury or disease the Medic has not seen in her many years’ of deployment in exotic locations and hazardous war zones. They utilize latest medical technology to treat the wounded, ranging from lasers to emergency shield beacons. They too have the skills required to use nanotechnology, nanites are microscopic, programmable droids, which can sap, destroy and rebuild in equal measure. The Marine Corps has given the Medic the power over life and death. Starting Skills Anti-Venom (X -> V) *Removes 1 venom on a target. Also heals 10 health. 5 second cooldown. Costs 15 energy. Surgical Laser ® *Instantly heals target for 10 Health and removes Blindness, Cripple and Open Wound ailments. Target must be within 3.5 range. 30 second cooldown. Costs 20 energy. Innate Abilities Combat Shield Passive *Combat Shield makes Medics more resistant to ratings loss from hits than other non-tanking classes. Non Combative Passive *The Medic is primarily a support class, and gains in-game experience faster when staying near allies. First Aid *The Medic always begins a campaign equipped with two bandages. =Field Aid= : Tier 1 'Heal' (E) - The most basic form of healing, requiring the Medic to maintain a constant stream of healing nanites to her target. Target must be within 6 radius to heal. No cooldown. 1 energy per second cost. :Level 1 - Heals 3 health a second :Level 2 - Heals 5 health a second :Level 3 - Heals 7 health a second 'Surgical Laser Module' The Medic upgrades her standard-issue field laser to improve delivery times of a treatment that instantly heals and relieves Open Wounds, Blindness and Fractures on a target firendly unit. Passive :Level 1 - Laser heals additional 10 health (to a total of 20), cooldown reduced to 8 seconds :Level 2 - Laser heals additional 20 health (to a total of 30), cooldown reduced to 6 seconds :Level 3 - Laser heals additional 30 health (to a total of 40), cooldown reduced to 4 seconds Tier 2 'Nano Shield' (Q) - The Medic deploys an emergency shielding beacon onto a chosen target, augmenting the soldier's shield strength while increasing the overall shielding of the target. Lasts for 20 seconds. 2 second cooldown. Costs 20 energy. :Level 1 - Increases shield by 30 and provides 1 shield armor :Level 2 - Increases shield by 60 and provides 2 shield armor :Cannot be applied to a target that has 0 shield with Short Circuit.Target under Nano Shield effect is immune to Eos Shriek' 'Nano Weave' (W) - The Medic applies a package of nanites which covers the target seeking out any damaged tissue or damage to the Marine's Power Armor, fixing them at an astounding rate. This is useful since the Medic is free to busy herself with other matters while the nanites do their work. Lasts 15 seconds. 8 second cooldown. Costs 25 energy. :Level 1 - Heals 5 health per second :Level 2 - Heals 8 health per second Tier 3 'Restoration' (G) - The Medic releases a highly advanced version of her usual Nanites. Designed to replenish energy as well as repairing armor and tissue, these nanites will restore the health and energy of nearby allies. Restoration does not target the casting Medic. 10 second cooldown. Costs 30 energy. :Level 1 - Instantly restores 70 health and 15 energy to allies in an 6 radius. The Medic herself will heal 40 health. Affects Mechanical allies too. Applies a Restoration buff on units for 7 seconds that amplifies effects of Anti-Venom and Surgical Laser. Also allows Surgical Laser to cure Madness while buff is active. :''The Medic does not gain energy back unlike the Recon's Refresher ability. =Nano-Tech= : Tier 1 'Nano-Shock' (F) - The Medic releases a radius 5 blast of nanites at a target area, which damages and stuns enemy units within. 7 second cooldown. 12 Range. Costs 30 energy. :Level 1 - Deals 20 damage and stuns for 1 second :Level 2 - Deals 40 damage and stuns for 1.5 seconds :Level 3 - Deals 80 damage and stuns for 2.25 seconds 'Nano-Strength' © - The Medic applies nanites to a target ally which works at speeding up the target's movement and augmenting its physical strength. Also slightly increases targets health regeneration. 5 Range. 2 second cooldown. Costs 10 energy. Lasts for 35 seconds. :Level 1 - Increases attack damage by 10%, movement speed by 10%, and life regeneration by +0.1015 :Level 2 - Increases attack damage by 15%, movement speed by 15%, and life regeneration by +0.1992 :Level 3 - Increases attack damage by 20%, movement speed by 20%, and life regeneration by +0.3007 Tier 2 'Volatile Injection' (V) - A shot of nanites are injected into a single target where they wait patiently for the target's death, while waiting it reduce target armor (max 4 times). When their host dies the nanites burst from the body in an acidic explosion, dealing damage to nearby enemies in a radius 4 AOE. 2 second cooldown. Costs 15 energy. Deals double damage to massive targets. :Level 1 - Stacks 1- armor and Deals 75 damage on targets death :Level 2 - Stacks 2- armor and Deals 150 damage on targets death 'Energy Capacitors' The Medic requires above average amounts of energy to power her Armor's many functions and micro nanite assembly unit. As a result she can be augmented with larger capacitors to allow for a greater net energy limit. This increases the maximum energy and shields that can be stored by the Medic. Passive :Level 1 - Increases maximum energy by 70. Increases cast range of all Medic skills by 1 :Level 2 - Increases maximum energy by 140. Increases cast range of all Medic skills by 2 Tier 3 'Nano-Sear' (G) - An extremely effective modification is made to the nanites as they are programmed to disassemble targets within an area by making them decay at an accelerated rate. Lasts as long as there are enemy units in the area of effect or it has gone through its full duration. 5 second cooldown. Costs 25 energy. :Level 1 - Deals 25 damage a second for 60 seconds to units within a 5 radius AOE. Slows afflicted targets movement by 10%. Stacks up to 5 times. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Alpha Company Category:Apollo Security Team